


Through the Child’s Eye

by BytheVoid



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon-Typical Violence, Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Low Chaos Daud (Dishonored), M/M, Post-Dishonored (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BytheVoid/pseuds/BytheVoid
Summary: Two and a half years after rescuing Emily and crowning her as Empress, Corvo once again finds himself in the presence of the Outsider — this time, to heed a warning.A serious threat has made itself known to the Empire and the mysterious deity suggests that Corvo must seek assistance from the one person who could help the most, but he would want the least.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud, Past Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Through the Child’s Eye

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of this wonderful story is credited to Rose_Blue99 as she was the original author of this fic before sadly abandoning it. 
> 
> She is an exemplary authoress, so I suggest you go and check out some of her works from other fandoms!

A harsh wind blows around Dunwall Tower that night. Stiff and chilling. The night is eerily silent with a sharp tension in the air that is always felt this time of year. The weeks draw nearer to the day that all of Gristol will remember as the day the late Empress Jessamine Kaldwin drew her last breath.

Corvo Attano sits on the rooftops, directly across from the gazebo under which he held his lover in his arms one final time. His mood darkens and he shakes his head to clear away the memories of that dreadful day. No matter how much it pains him, he knows there isn’t much use dwelling on pasts that cannot be changed with wishful thinking. 

Besides, he can’t afford to let his grief overtake him during this time. He needed to be strong for Emily — who in turn did her best to put on a brave face for the Empire. It's truly heartbreaking to have to watch a 13 year old girl plaster falsely saccharine smiles to her face in an effort mask her hurt.

However, he knows why she does it. It isn't easy being only a child and having an entire Empire on her shoulders to govern and rule. The politicians in this city are like a hungry nest of vipers prepared to strike the moment they see weakness within her. This is why Corvo refuses to leave her side during court meetings, to protect her from such people. 

"As Empress, I have a duty to hold the needs of my people above my own," Emily told him the previous year. She was getting ready for the commemoration, pinning her hair in a high bun just as her mother once did. "I loved Mother very much but I must grow up as quickly I can if I'm going to my job properly."

Corvo couldn't resist looking fondly at how much she resembled Jessamine. "She would have been so proud of how much you’ve grown already, Emily."

She turned to him smiled, genuine but sad. It didn’t even reach her eyes. "I know, but there’s always room for improvement."

***

Hours pass and Corvo doesn't even realize he's fallen asleep on the roof until he awakens in the cold stillness of the Void. It feels strange to be there, not that it was particularly unpleasant to be visited by the Outsider. If anything, Corvo thought the black eyed god had lost interest. He hadn't thought he'd done anything necessarily interesting as of late.

"Dear Corvo, it's been awhile," that eerily monotonous tones echoes with familiarity throughout the abstract space. "I suppose you wonder why I have called you here."

Corvo doesn't respond, but the Outsider doesn't actually expect him to.

Of course he was wondering that. The Outsider has never been the type of being to call upon someone for idle talk. Then again, perhaps it's best not to make guesses about what the Outsider was thinking.

"Have you truly noticed nothing Corvo? A sudden abnormal shift in the very air you breath? A dreary calm in your surroundings? Perhaps you noticed that chill that seeps into your bones the moment you detect a danger to yourself or the new Empress? Oh Corvo, don't tell me you've become so comfortable with the lack of excitement that you’ve allowed your instincts to slip," a teasing tone finds its way into the Outsider's voice.

Corvo frowns, "What are you saying? Is there a danger to Emily? Or to me?"

The god doesn’t answer for a long time. After a moment, he cranes his head to the side and a corner of his lips turns upward ever so slightly, "There is something coming, this much is true. Though, whether or not this visit will prove to be dire is contingent upon your own approach to the situation.”

“I’m fully equipped to handle whatever or whoever advances our way, especially if Emily is involved. I managed just fine before.”

“I’ve no doubts, but those were mere mortal disputes,” the Outsider says. “Before, where you simply dealt with corrupt politicians and untrustworthy allies, this journey is veiled heavily in a much deeper mystery. Despite this, I have good faith that you will provide me with a good show.”

He disappears in a flurry of black mist and reappears directly in front of Corvo. With only a ruler’s length between them, Corvo could feel the frost of his chilling aura biting at his skin. He stared 

”Do keep in mind that even great men take solace in alliance, even if it comes from a very unwanted place. Good luck, Corvo."

With that, he vanishes. Once Corvo was thrust back into his world, he rises from his uncomfortably sprawled position on the roof and stared at the rising sun which indicates early morning.


End file.
